: To generate subchronic (13-week) toxicity data for B6C3F1/N mice exposed via nose only inhalation to conidia derived from a satratoxin producing chemotype of Stachybotrys chartarum. Keywords: subchronic, toxicology, inhalation, Stachybotrys Chartarum